Nostalgias del pasado
by JanyPotter
Summary: Harry y Hermione unen fuerzas para unir a Ron y...Averigualo ahora y deja RR!confusiones y humor al por mayor.
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo 1 "El inicio de algo nuevo"

Harry era un chico de 16 años, vivía en el número cuatro de Privet Drive con sus tíos y su aún detestable primo Dudley. Este chico aparentemente ordinario, sin ningún atributo físico más que unos fuertes brazos y hombros anchos…era un mago, a simplevista nadie lo diría pero realmente lo era. Llevaba 6años en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería . s poesar de ser anticosial en el mundo "Muggle" que era el nombre que se le daba a las personas normales, no mágicas, en la escuela tenía dos grandes amigos y además era famoso en el mundo de los magos….Porqué? pues a la corta edad de un año este chucuelo acabó temporalmente con el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, tan grande y malvado que su sólo nombre llamaba grandes desgracias, este mago es Lord Voldemort.

A pesar de no haber hecho desastres desde su aparición en el quinto año de Harry todo estaban alerta porque el había vuelto, y andaba por ahí merodeando.

Este chico no dejaba de pensar en eso, nunca lo hacía. Sólo dejaba de pensar en el para pensar en sus amigos y luego nuevamente volvía a ocupar su cabeza ese mago de mirada roja y llena de odio.

Harry se encontraba en su habitación la noche del 29 de julio. 23:30 horas, miraba por la ventana hacia el manto punteado infinito que se mostraba por su ventana. Pensaba…en lo de siempre , el mundo mágico, prácticamente no salía de su habitación y eso era bueno para todos, para Harry y para sus tíos que odiaban tener que verlo en los mismo espacios fisicos que ellos. Especialmente ahora que atraía desgracias.

Observaba la ventana como hipnotizado. La veía ahí también, a ella, la chica que desde siempre había estado en sus sueños y pensamientos como una persona más, Harry no había notado lo que esa mujer significaba para el, le debía la vida, y pensaba que podría dársela si ella se la pidiera. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que hacía por el día a día, y de lo hermosa que era y de su risa y sus ojos….

Tres puntos cafés quitaron a Harry sus ensoñaciones con ella, y lo dejaron estupefacto por un par de minutos…Lechuzas?

Se apresuró a levantarse de la cama y abrir la ventana para dar la bienvenida a estas tres visitas tan deseadas por el desde que había dado un paso fuera de la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos el verano anterior.

El trío de lechuzas entró con la elegancia que las caracterizaba. Y se posaron en la silla del escritorio que el chico tenía.

Cada una llevaba una carta y un pequeño paquete atado a la pata. Harry quitó extrañado los paquetes y las cartas a las lechuzas al momento en que estas levantaron sus patas ordenándole hacerlo.

Una carta era de Ron, otra de Hermione, otra de Hagrid…

Pero que es esto?-se preguntó en un susurro mientras abría la carta de Hermione con manos temblorosas.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!

Como estas? Espero que un poquito mejor que yo, Echo mucho de menos Hogwarts, y a ti y a Ron. Pero mis penas no dejarían que olvidara tu día especial! Ahora te estoy escribiendo desde el "instituto de enseñanza de primeros auxilios"

Ya sé que cara pusiste, mis padres me inscribieron para tener algo en que perder el tiempo, aunque quizá no sea tan terrible, en fin.

Te escogí un regalo espectacular. El mejor que encontré y pienso que te gustará. Espero que si.

Bueno ya me despido

Cuídate mucho! Y ya nos veremos.

Besos

Hermione.

Harry dejó de leer la carta con una sonrisa.

Primeros auxilios-dijo soltando la risita que esa sonrisa precedía mientras se dirigía al paquete que traía la lechuza.

Que será que será-se decía mientras desataba el cordel que mantenía cerrado el bulto.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Hermione, Ron y el mismo sonriéndole desde un hermoso cuadro, los tres reían y se hacían bromas mientras el los observaba.

Habían otros dos más. En uno salían sólo Hermione y el y en otro sólo Ron y el.

Con una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad puso los tres cuadros en su velador. Quedó embelesado mirando el de Hermione y el. Recodaba el día en que les habían tomado esa foto, Hacía un hermoso día de sol y Harry no había querido ir a Hogsmeade. Hermione estaba enferma y se había quedado ahí también, Ron tuvo que ir porque los gemelos le habían hecho una llamada urgente. La chica convaleciente fue a dar un paseo con Harry por los terrenos cuando se encontraron con Colin quien les había tomado esa fotografía. Harry con tantas cosas en la cabeza había olvidado pedirla, pero a Hermione no se le iba nada. Y ahí estaba la fotografía ahora, en su velador recordándole que faltaba poco para volver a su verdadero hogar.

Las otras dos lechuzas comenzaron a aletear en signo de que ya se iban, eso sacó a Harry se su ensueño y abrió la ventana para que las tres lechuzas hicieran el camino de vuelta a casa.

Vió la otra carta, reconoció la letra desgarbada de Ron, que contrastaba con la caligrafía perfecta de Hermione.

Tomó el sobre y lo abrió con emoción.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Amigo!

Con tanta cosa en la cabeza apostaría a que se te olvidó

Harry sonrió ante esa afirmación, realmente se le había olvidado.

Pero aquí estoy yo para recordártelo. Bueno tu regalo…me costó mucho escogerlo así que te tendrá que gustar o te tendrá que gustar. No te diré lo que es porque perdería gracia.

Bueno te cuento que hace poco concordamos con Hermione que iremos a comprar los útiles el 16 de Agosto, Así que ahí te vemos me mandar un mensaje con Hedwig para responderme.

Me despido amigo.

Disfruta tu regalo!

Ron.

Harry fue a ver su calendario, el cual no había tomado en cuenta en mucho tiempo, y vió que faltaban dos días para el 16 de agosto.

Tendré que tener el permiso rápido.-se dijo mientras abría el segundo regalo de la noche.

El chico soltó un pequeño "Oh" al darse cuenta de que era una caja llena de los más deliciosos dulces, las más espectaculares bromas y artificios, y unas fotos de jugadores de quiditch. -Esto me recuerda a casa-se susurró mientras observaba la foto de su jugador favorito y abría una caja de grageas bertie bott de todos los sabores.-Necesitaba una de estas-dijo echándose una a la boca que para suerte de el, era de Limón.

Se fijó en el tercer paquete, y la tercera carta.

Hagrid-se dijo y abrió la carta ya más tranquilo.

Felis cumpleaños harry

Bueno llo eztava preocupado por ti porke no sabia komo estavas. Puez espero ke estes vien.

Ojala te guste tu regalo porque lo hize con mis propias manoz.

Cuidate musho.

Se despide

Tu profesor y amigo.

Hagrid.

Harry, sorprendido ante la rapidez con que se notaba la carta había sido escrita y las numerosas faltas de ortografía. Se dispuso a abrir el regalo.

Era una tarta como la que le había hecho para su cumpleaños número 11. algo extraño era que "Feliz" estaba bien escrito en la tarta a diferencia de en la carta.

Pasó un dedo por la superficie de la torta y la probó, Hagrid podía tener muy mal gusto para algunas cosas alimenticias pero las tartas eran algo que el hacía bien.

La alarma sonó. 12:00 pm...30 de julio. Harry había cumplido 17 años.

Feliz cumpleaños Harry-se susurró y sacó un pedazo de su torta personal mientras observaba las fotos que sonreían desde su velador.


	2. Nuevas Sensaciones

Capítulo 2 " nuevas sensaciones"

Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano, como siempre por los gritos de tía petunia:

-arriba, levantate..—y lo dijo golpeándole fuertemente la puerta  
-ya voy..—fue lo único que pudo decir harry en medio de su sueño.(aún estaba dormido) 

se levantó, se puso su ropa, y bajó las escaleras.  
El desayuno no estuvo tan mal como otros días, al terminar se acercó a tío vernon y le dijo: 

-emmm... tío vernon?  
-que!..—dijo tio vernon con su habitual voz  
-quería hacerte una pregunta.   
-cual?  
-Podría ir al callejón diagon con Ron y Hermione el 16 de agosto?  
-está bien.- dijo tío vernon con un tono curiosamente despreocupado.  
-está bien?..—se dijo harry a si mismo, no podía creerlo.   
-bien, gracias.

Iba subiendo las escaleras cuando se acordó de la otra cosa que le iba a preguntar y decidió preguntarla más tarde.  
Ya era 16 de agosto, el día en que Harry iría al callejón diagon con sus mejores amigos Ron y Hermione, lo tenía muy emocionado la idea de ver a sus mejores amigos, especialmente a su mejor amiga, no sabía por que pero en ese verano comenzó a ver las virtudes de Hermione, que eran muchas, y comenzó a gustarle un poco, sólo una pequeña atracción.

Se fue como a las 2:00 de la tarde:

-Volveré a las 6:00..—les dijo harry a tío vernon y tía petunia, aunque sabía que no les importaba.  
-muy bien.—le dijo tia petunia con tono de "mejor , así estaremos más tiempo sin ti"

fue a la casa de al lado, donde la señora figg, y le pidió si le podía prestar su chimenea para viajar con polvos flu. 

Harry había sabido en 5° año que la señora figg era una bruja.

-DIAGON!..—dijo harry fuerte y claro,tal como le había dicho la señora weasley hacía 5 años atrás.

Tuvo la misma sensación de siempre, sentía que caía, y caía sin llegar a ninguna parte, hasta que cayó por la chimenea del caldero chorreante, y no sólo eso tambíen cayó sobre otra persona que al pararse reconoció como: 

-Hermione!..—dijo harry asustado  
-ouch!..—dijo Hermione adolorida hasta que abrió los ojos y...-Harry!   
-lo siento..-- dijo harry con tono nervioso tendiendole la mano a hermione para que se levantara.  
-no importa ..—dijo la chica un poco nerviosa por la escena.  
-hola harry!..—dijo un chico alto y pelirrojo que se acercaba desde la puerta

Harry y Hermione aún seguían tomados de la mano.  
Ron sólo se limitó a hacer un gesto levantando la ceja y mirando a Harry con expresión de malicia.  
Entonces Harry entendió el mensaje y soltó a Hermione

-te habíamos estado buscando por todas partes, Harry ..—dijo Ron.

-y a mí se me ocurrió venir a esperarte al caldero chorreante mientras Ron te buscaba..—dijo Hermione mirando a harry de pies a cabeza y se detuvo en sus lentes.

-oculus reparo!..--gritó Hermione, apuntando a harry con su varita. 

-gracias!..—dijo Harry mirando cómo Hermione había reparado sus lentes (de nuevo)

-de nada, vamos a comprar?..—dijo la chica desviando la mirada.

-bien vamos primero a comprar los libros..—dijo Ron un poco divertido y tratando de aguantar la risa y mirando como Harry se ponía rojo.

-está bien ..—dijo Harry mirando a Ron con cara de "me las vas a pagar"

a todo esto Hermione ya les llevava una cuadra de distancia y Harry y Ron tuvieron que correr para alcanzarla.

Llegaron a flourish & bloots jadeando atrás de Hermione.  
Compraron los libros y fuero al caldero chorreante a tomar algose sentaron en una mesa alejada y empezaron a conversar:

-saben que a los 17 años uno ya se puede ir a vivir solo?..—comenzó Hermione.

-si, y puedes ir a vivir en un departamento,sin padres!..—dijo Ron.

-yo también lo sabía..—dijo Harry-pero, no se si mis tíos me dejen, hoy en la mañana le iba preguntar a tio vernon, pero me olvidé al subir la escalera y dicidí preguntarle después.

-yo creo que te dejarán, ellos harían cualquier cosa para librarse de ti por un tiempo..—acertó Ron.

-yo creo lo mismno que Ron..—dijo hermione tomando su vaso con jugo de calabaza bien helado.  
-Quizá podramos ir a vivir juntos!..—dijo Ron.

-yo no me iría a vivir con ustedes ni aunque me pagaran..—dijo Hermione en broma. 

-que simpática Hermoine.—dijo Harry.

-que, es la verdad..—volvió a bromear Hermione.

A Harry le encantaba que Hermione riera, encontraba que se veía muy linda así.  
También sentía que cada vez que la veía su atracción hacia ella crecía, pero después pensó:  
-BAH, Ella nunca se va a fijar en mi, en su mejor amigo.  
Pero una cosa que Harry no sabía era que se equivocaba...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Hermione sentía lo mismo hacia harry pero quzás no tanto, ella no se permitía estar enamorada de Harry, de su mejor amigo, del que era casi como su hermano.  
Aunque no podía dejar de pensar en el .

Siguieron caminando por el callejón diagon y compraron todos sus materiales.

-son las seis!..—dijo Harry mirando la hora- debo irme a casa.

-bueno, adiós ..—dijo Hermione con tono de resignación.

-cuidate mucho amigo..—dijo Ron abrazándolo y golpeándolo en la espalda.

Hermione se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla, y este se sonrrojó un poco, bueno, un poco mucho.  
Cuando Harry se alejó miró hacia atrás y vió a Ron retorciéndose de la risa y a Hermione con cara de enojo mirandolo.

Harry llegó a casa casi en las nubes, no podía olvidarse del beso se Hermione.  
Entró al living, se limitó a decir un "hola" y se fue a dormir, bueno, no exactamente a dormir sino a pensar, a pensar en lo de la caída en el caldero chorreante, en el beso:

-sólo fue un beso de amistad..—dijo harry con tono de resignación.

Pero se puso a pensar en la caída, en lo nerviosa que se puso Hermione, en su risa cuando dijo aquella broma, en fin, en todo.  
Como a los 10 minutos de pensar en Hermione y en lo bonita que estaba, se durmió.

Al otro día se despertó con ganas de hacer lo que fuera si es que lo mandaban a cortar el pasto, lo haría con gusto, lavar la loza, lo que fuera.

Ese día llegó una lechuza a plena luz del día y justo a la ventana de la cocina justo donde tia Petunia y tio Vernon pudieran verla.  
Ellos, de puro miedo, le dijeron a Harry que las viera y les quitara las cartas de las patas Harry, como andava con ganas de hacer lo que fuera lo hizo sin pero.

Al ver las cartas simplemente abrió la boca:

-no puede ser..—dijo Harry para sus adentros.

-no puede ser que?..—dijo tío Vernon con tono de preocupación.

-la carta..—dijo Harry – es para ustedes.

-que?..—dijo tía Petunia  
-eso..—dijo Harry- es para ustedes.

-déjame verla..—dijo tío Vernon

y se la quitó de las manos:

-son como catálogos turísticos dijo tía Petunia.

-si, pero estos destinos no son para nada turísticos..—dijo tío Vernon.

-que?..—dijo Harry

-mira,toma ..—dijo tío vernon pasándole la carta a Harry.

Harry se puso a leer lo que había abajo decía:

Querido alumno o alumna:

Estas son algunas opciones habitacionales para sus años universitarios.

Esperamos su decisión hasta fines de este año ,adjuntando la carrera que desee estudiar.

Atte  
Universidad holberg.

-universidad Holberg?..—dijo Harry.

-que?..—dijo tío Vernon- universidad?.

-si, universidad..-- dijo Harry.

-y porque tiene fotos de departamentos?..-- dijo Dudley apuntando un edificio que aparecía en uno de los catálogos.

-porque me puedo ir a vivir sólo..—respondió Harry.- sólo si elijo una carrera.

-carrera?..—dijo tía petunia.-y quien crees que te va a pagar esa carrera?

-yo..—dijo Harry con tono desafiante.y cortante.

-tu?..—dijo tio Vernon.- con que dinero?

-con la fortuna que me dejaron mis padres..—dijo Harry mirando el catálogo de los departamentos.

-fortuna?..—dijo tío Vernon-no te la gastaste toda ya?

-no todavía me queda, como para pagar una carrera y vivir sólo.

-bueno, entonces vete, dijo tío Vernon.

-que?..—dijo Harry con mucha alegría en sus ojos y en su voz.

-eso, que te puedes ir ..—dijo tío Vernon.

-bueno, pero tendrán que esperar hasta fin de año, no me puedo ir enseguida, buscaremos departamentos durante todo el año y al cabo de este, nos iremos.

-no vuelves nunca más?..—dijo tio vernon.

-no, nunca más, después del ultimo día de clases soy libre.

-y nosotros también..-- dijo tío Vernon.

-ahora vete a dormir..-- dijo tío vernon con un tono raro en su voz, Harry no quiso pensar que era tristeza pero no pudo evitarlo.

Se fue a recostar, y en su cama se puso a pensar en todas las cosas buenas que traería irse a vivir solo, hasta se podría ir a vivir con sus amigos!  
Solo el tiempo diría si ese deseo se haría realidad.

En lo que más pensaba era que podría ver a Hermione todo el tiempo, no solo en el año escolar.  
Esa era sin duda era la mejor noticia que le pudieron haber dado a Harry.


	4. Despedidas y Recuerdos

Capítulo 4 "DESPEDIDAS Y RECUERDOS"

Los días hasta el 1 de septiembre pasaron muy rápido, Harry estaba en la sala de la casa de los Dursley haciendo los preparativos para irse y también despidiendose:

-bueno...—comenzó Harry.—este es el fin.  
-si emmmm... bueno... adiós.—dijo tío Vernon estrechandole la mano.

-si...adiós.-dijo tía Petunia y para sorpresa de Harry lo abrazó

-adiós Duddley—dijo Harry.

-si, adiós.

Y así Harry tomó sus maletas y salió por la puerta, fue a donde la señora figg a pedirle los polvos flu, le dio las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por el y se fue.  
Llegó a una chimenea de una tienda mágica escondida en la estación king cross, y despúes de darle las gracias a hombre que atendía , se fue a buscar a sus amigos.

Los encontró sentados en una banca, ya que estaban muy lejos de la hora de salida, no había prisa . Harry, al ver a Hermione se sintió como nuevo, todo el cansancio que tenía por haber cargado esas maletas por tanto tiempo se veía compensado en verla  
-hola Harry!—gritó Ron.

-hola amigo!—dijo Harry saliendo de su trance.

-como estás?---preguntó Hermione. Con una sonrisa

-bien.. bien , gracias—respondió Harry con cara de bobo, mirandola

-que bueno!—le contestó la chica alegremente

-las 10:55 vamos al tren?—preguntó Ron rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había  
formado.

-está bien—dijo Harry.

-OK—dijo Hermione.

Y pasaron por la plataforma 9 ¾, entraron al tren y se sentaron en el último compartimiento, ya que no quedaba ninguno desocupado.

-que les dijeron sobre irse a vivir solos?..—dijo Ron.

-a mi me dijeron que estaba bien mientras fuera a visitarlos de vez en cuando y que no me

fuera a vivir muy lejos..—dijo Hermione mirando por la ventana

-y a ti Harry?..—preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

-si, a mi también me dejaron...—dijo Harry con Alegría contenida en su voz

-perfecto!..—dijo Ron—ahora los 3 somos independientes.

-pero que seamos independientes , no quiere decir que descuidemos nuestros estudios.—yo de verdad quiero ir a la universidad.

-si Hermione, no descuidaremos nuestros estudios...—dijo Ron , repitiendo lo que decía Hermione con tono burlón.

Siguieron conversando de cosas interesantes comieron, se divirtieron hasta que  
El tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha y en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a su 7° año en Hogwarts.

-Vaya!..—dijo Ron—ya tenemos 17 años!

-recuerdan el primer día de clases?..—dijo Hermione con aire soñador mientras subían a uno de los carruajes que los llevarían hasta Hogwarts

-si..-- dijo Harry quien ya se había acostumbrado a ver a los thestalls tirando los carruajes—recuerdo la primera vez que me reparaste los lentes- es cierto, lo que dijo había sido tonto y lo sabía pero que le iba a hacer, ya estaba dicho

-si, yo también lo recuerdo..—dijo Hermione medio riendo, eso relajó algo a Harry

-recuerdan cuando tuvimos que luchar con un troll?..—dijo Ron levantando el brazo tratando de asimilar la altura del troll

-si, eso también lo recuerdo..—dijo Hermione recordando con horror los minutos previos a que sus amigos aparecieran por esa bendita puerta y la salvaran de la muerte.

-y yo..—dijo Harry recordando a una Hermione mucho menor, indefensa y con un terror en los ojos que el pocas veces había visto.

-recuerdo la primera vez que pase la plataforma 9 ¾, tenía miedo de darme contra la pared y terminar internado en el hospital—dijo Harry con un dejo de diversión en su voz.

-jajaja, bueno por desgracia eso no pasó.—dijo Ron y comenzó a reír nuevamente. Sólo se detuvo hasta que llegaron al colegio y se vió obligado a decir -Llegamos- mientras Hermione y Harry se miraban.

-que?-preguntó Hermione saliendo de su trance y volviendo de sopetón al mundo real.  
-Que llegamos-Dijo Ron extendiéndole la mano a chica para que bajara como lo hacían en los tiempos antiguos. Lo cual puso a Harry un poco celoso, Ron le dirigió una mirada y levantó las cejas haciendo un movimiento de cabeza indicándole que la siguiera

Y así el trío dorado se dirigió a su querido colegio, el cual los había acogido por 6 años, este sería un año totalmente diferente...


End file.
